


Unspoken Words (Obi-Wan/Reader)

by Alexbk1325



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexbk1325/pseuds/Alexbk1325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment you were recruited by Master Qui-Gon to train as a Jedi, to the end of your time together. This is the story of you and your forbidden love, Obi-Wan Kenobi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They came when you were quite small. One of your earliest memories was of the two men in robes making their way through the halls of your palace home. You remember peeking out from behind a corner, curiously watching the two men make their way to the throne room. One of the men, with long hair and beard, stopped and turned, looking back almost as if he sensed you watching. You let out a small squeak and dashed off, hoping he didn't actually catch you staring.  
Hastily, you entered through the secret door to the throne room, reserved for just your parents–it wasn't really a secret, but in your imagination it was. You scrambled to your small chair beside your two mothers just as the two men from the hall walked in.  
It was odd enough seeing men in your kingdom, since it was made entirely of women. The male population had their own kingdom, and both worlds lived in detached harmony. The women produced their own daughters, and the men had their own sons. Every once in a while, there happened to be a few men and women that fell in love, but they usually left the kingdoms to join a tribe. Some frowned upon this behavior, and some agreed with it in a quiet sort of way, but most people simply didn't have any opinions on it at all. So, seeing these two men in front of you in actual flesh and bone, not a hologram transmission, made you giddy with excitement.  
They approached with a calm air about them that commanded respect, yet they bowed humbly to the two queens. As the man from the hall straightened, he caught your eye and smiled. In that moment, you knew he had seen you following them, and you immediately blushed in embarrassment.  
Then the adults went into formalities and your mother made sure to hand you your favorite three dimensional puzzle to keep you occupied. It interlocked in multiple places, and if you solved it, would show you a special surprise.  
As you played with the toy, you let your mind wander elsewhere. Trivial things, like dinner and when you could go out into the city. Things a child found interesting. Of course, it wasn't long before you'd solved the puzzle and began to squirm in boredom. You yearned to jump up and run around the two large thrones beside you. Fortunately, something in the grown ups' conversation caught your attention, "Princess Y/N is most definitely Force sensitive. We would like to invite her to the Academy to train as a Jedi, if you would so allow it."  
You perked up at your name and looked to both of your mothers' faces, trying to gauge this new information as good or bad. They were trying to come to the same conclusion themselves. Finally, they shared a look that you couldn't quite place, and your mom turned back to the two men and asked, "Tell us, Qui-Gon, is this the best choice for our daughter?" The man that smiled at you earlier nodded and replied, "I believe it is. She will be well cared for and trained by the best. I can promise you that I will personally look after her, even if I'm not her Master, if that will ease your worries at all?"  
Mother and Mom nodded, then Mom said, "So be it. But we will hold you to that promise, Qui-Gon. You will look after our little Y/N."  
Not long after that day, the servants packed a bag for you, and the two men came back to take you away from your home. Your mothers said their goodbyes, and you cried through them both. You continued to cry, even on the ship, until the kind man knelt down in front of you and said, "Hello, Princess. I am Master Qui-Gon, and I promised your mothers that I would take care of you. So believe me when I say: Everything will be alright." Your sobs quieted to shuddering breaths as you looked into the eyes of the calm, kind Master Qui-Gon. Then you hugged him tightly, which surprised him a bit, but he soon returned the gesture.  
And he kept his promise. Even though Yoda became your Master, and Qui-Gon took on a young boy instead, he always checked up on you and made sure you were doing well. He was there for you when you received the news that your mom had died, and was there for you through all of your training, often letting you spar with him in his free time. Through this, it surprised no one that you and the Kenobi boy became close. As padawans, and through the Trials, and through Qui-Gon's death, the two of you became ever closer.


	2. Meeting A Skywalker

On your way to a meeting with Master Yoda in the Council room—something about your training, you presumed—you ran into Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan outside your destination.  
"Ah! Y/N, it's nice to see you. How is your training going?" Master Qui-Gon greeted you with a kind hand on your shoulder, and you gave a respectful bow before replying, "I think my training is going quite well, Master Qui-Gon. Master Yoda says that I am particularly strong in my Force abilities." You straightened a bit as you said this, proud of your achievements. "He actually requested to see me. I'm just on my way to meet with him."  
Your long time friend, Obi-Wan, joined the conversation, "Well you might have to wait a bit longer. The Council is currently meeting with a boy we picked up on a planet called Tatooine. We're waiting on their decision about whether or not Master Qui-Gon can train him." Obi-Wan smiled at you as he filled you in, happy to be back, even if just for the reason of seeing your face again. You returned his smile with your own, your own happiness for his safe return evident in your eyes, and replied, "Hmm... That sounds interesting. It must be fun for you to go out on all of those exciting missions, isn't it?"  
"Well, I wouldn't say fun..." Obi-Wan was about to continue, but then the Council room doors opened, and out came a small boy with dirty blond hair and a round face, looking quite dejected. He approached Master Qui-Gon and mumbled about how the Council had decided against his training because of the fear they saw in him. Master Qui-Gon frowned in a way that made you question what he might do next. You had known him practically all your life, and his face told you that he planned on challenging the Council about this decision. You hoped he wouldn't press too hard about it, because something told you that he would eventually get his way, and that it wouldn't be a good thing...  
"Who's she?" The little boy's voice called you out of your thoughts, and you turned to look at him. In reply, you bowed slightly and answered, "I am Y/N Silvenia Claros. A Jedi padawan, just like Obi-Wan. But my Master is Yoda, not Qui-Gon."  
The boy's face scrunched up and he blurted, "I don't like Master Yoda very much. He won't let me be a Jedi." You smiled and placed your hands on your knees, bending slightly and coming closer to the child's eye level. You maintained a happy expression, but resolved to move past the conversation to a new one, "And who might you be?"  
The boy seemed to realize his manners and bowed in response as he answered, "Hello. I'm Anakin Skywalker. I'm from Tatooine." You nodded and replied, "Well, it is very nice to meet you Anakin. I hope that we may see each other again." You smiled and Anakin grinned back in agreement. Straightening in time to see Yoda exit the Council room, you moved to approach him, but Obi-Wan blocked your path. You looked up at him, indignant that he interrupted.   
"I think Master Qui-Gon would like to talk to him for a moment. So, could you spare one for me?" Obi-Wan smiled hopefully in a way that you knew you couldn't refuse. Checking to see the two Masters talking, you sighed and turned back to your friend, "Alright. What do you want to talk about?"  
Obi-Wan pulled you father away from the Masters and Anakin. You could feel the pressure of his hand through your robes and could sense that he felt uneasy about something.   
"What is it? What's wrong?" You asked, your hand grasping his forearm in worry as you searched his eyes.  
He was worried, that was true, but feeling your hand on his arm and hearing your concern for him, gave him a certain peace. Still, he couldn't help but glance over his shoulder before returning his gaze to you and saying, "I know that your Force senses are strong, Y/N. So, I have to ask, what do you sense about Anakin?"  
You frowned, wondering why he asked, but glanced over to the boy nonetheless. After a moment, you turned back to Obi-Wan and replied, "He's scared. About a lot of things. And–And there's some anger there too. It's not much, but I sense that it could grow. He has many obstacles to face in his future. I know that much." You sighed, "But I can't tell you more than that. The future is...blurry..."  
Obi-Wan nodded, seeming lost in thought. Then you noticed the two Masters winding down their conversation. You brushed past your friend, excusing yourself, "I have to go, Obi-Wan." Though as you walked away, you added over your shoulder, "But we will talk about this later," and gave him a stern look.  
Unbeknownst to you, he stared after you for a moment, loving when you got motherly and worried. He admired you for that and many other things, making a fondness for his best friend grow in his chest every day. When he realized his thoughts, the padawan shook his head, knowing how dangerous those feelings could be.  
Finally, you managed to approach Master Yoda as he assured Qui-Gon, "Talk about this later, we will. Allow me time with my padawan, first." Master Qui-Gon nodded and bowed out, giving you room to talk with your Master.  
"About your training, this is." Yoda motioned for you to follow him. You felt slightly nervous about what he might say, but you quickly dismissed any thoughts of doubt or fear from your mind, knowing how dangerous those feelings could be.


	3. I Told You Second!

You dashed though the halls of the Jedi Temple, desperately searching for Master Qui-Gon, but still trying to hold onto some kind of composure even though you could almost burst with excitement. Finally, you found him walking with little Anakin, and you slowed to a stop, pulling yourself together. Somewhat.  
"Master Qui-Gon! I have great news!"   
The tall man looked down at you and smiled, replying, "And what might that be?"  
"Master Yoda says that I am ready for the Trials! That my training is complete! I'm going to be a Jedi Knight! A Master! Maybe I'll even be on the Council with you!" You started to ramble and blur your words together, excitement overwhelming you. You might not have stopped if Qui-Gon hadn't placed a calm hand on your shoulder and said, "Slow down, Y/N. Don't get ahead of yourself. You mustn't let your emotions control you." You felt your face heat up in embarrassment and you profusely apologized, "Right. Of course. I'm sorry for my outburst, Master Qui-Gon. I'm probably not setting a good example." You glanced over at Anakin, who looked on with interest and slight confusion. The Jedi Master smiled, "It's alright."  
You took a deep breath before asking, "Do you know where I might find Obi-Wan? I wish to tell him the news as well." Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, I believe he was searching for you too. Not long ago. He said that he would be in the Library."  
"Thank you, Master Qui-Gon." You bowed to the Jedi, then to the little boy beside him.   
"Goodbye Anakin." He returned the bow as you took off again, on your way to tell your best friend the greatest news of your life.  
You entered the Library quietly, respecting the serenity of the room and having blown off most of your steam on the run over. Slowly, you passed by each tall shelf, peeking down the aisles to check for your padawan friend.   
Glancing down aisles quickly, you almost didn't notice Obi-Wan doing the same thing on the other side of the room. When you saw him pass by on the other side, you jerked to a stop. Then you quickly backtracked, only to find the pervious aisle empty. Confused, you peeked forward. Again, nothing. You stepped back once more to see him do the same and pass you up again. You smiled in amusement and darted forward. He went back. Finally, you planted yourself in the middle of the aisle's entrance, and waited for Obi-Wan's confused face to peek back into view. You held out your arm and mouthed the word, "Stop!" The young man finally saw you and made his way down the aisle, laughing. You grinned and rushed to join him in the center. Both of your faces were awash with blue light from the datacrons as you began to laugh.  
Calming yourself down from your fit of giggles enough to speak, you managed, "Oh, Obi-Wan! I have the best news to tell you!" You forced yourself to be serious as you added, "And I want you to know that you're the second person I've told. Because of course I had to tell Master Qui-Gon first. Though that little boy, Anakin, was there too, so I guess I told him, but didn't really mean to. Anyway, what I wanted to say was, I'm going to take the Trials! Master Yoda says I'm ready!" The excitement rose in your chest again and you ended up rambling the entire thing together. No one would understand it. Except for your best friend.   
You eagerly watched Obi-Wan's face, waiting for him to congratulate you, but you only saw a frown as he replied, "Hold on. You told the new kid before you told me?" You huffed, slightly disappointed that he wasn't as happy for you as you'd thought he'd be. In frustration, you used the Force to yank on your friend's padawan braid.  
"Ow! Hey! What was that for?!"  
"Because! You doofus! I didn't tell Anakin! I told Master Qui-Gon, and Anakin happened to be standing there. I told you second! Why aren't you happy for me?" Your anger faded into sadness as you finished your rant, looking down at your feet. Then you heard Obi-Wan chuckle and you snapped your head up to see him laughing. Your brow furrowed at his change of mood.   
"What? What's funny?"  
"I'm teasing, Y/N! I know you told me second. I understand that Master Qui-Gon is important to you, and of course you'd have to tell him first. Whether or not his new protégé was there, wasn't your fault."  
"Jerk!" You shoved his shoulder lightly, blushing and feeling like an idiot. Something you never wanted to feel in front of him. You hated being embarrassed in his presence. Then Obi-Wan pouted and added, "Though it's totally not fair that your going to be a Jedi before me. Master Qui-Gon won't let me take the Trials..."   
Internally, he pouted for another reason. If he let himself admit it for a moment, he loved seeing your face light up with excitement, and for some reason, he wished he'd been there with Qui-Gon, not Anakin.   
Pulled out of his thoughts by your beautiful laugh and another swift tug on his braid, you responded, "Don't be jealous Obi. Jealousy is not the way of the Jedi."  
You straightened and added the last part seriously, like the other Masters would. Your friend rolled his eyes and asked sarcastically, "Don't you have someone else to bother? Oh wise and powerful Jedi?"   
Obi-Wan brushed past you, his smug smile making your heart flutter.   
You paused. _That was weird_ , you thought. Choosing to ignore the odd sensation, you shook out of it and rushed to catch up with him, saying, "Wait up!"


	4. A Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Qui-Gon has passed.

The room was quiet. Only the sounds of people slightly shifting their weight and the crackling of the burial fire could be heard. Inside your head, though, you only heard yourself screaming.   
This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be gone. Master Qui-Gon was the closest thing to a father that you would ever have, and to know that you would never see him again, broke your heart.  
You stood in front of the flames with Obi-Wan beside you. Your sides were pressed so close together that you couldn't tell who supported whom. You knew the ordeal must have taken a toll on him as well. He had been there when his Master took his last breaths, and you remember that when he returned, he'd been visibly shaken and looked like he'd aged ten years. Yet somehow, he mustered the strength to tell you the news. Fortunately, you were in the privacy of your chambers, where none of the other Jedi could see you.  
Because as soon as you heard what happened, you began to cry, unable to hold back your grief. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around you and you immediately returned the embrace. Jedi weren't exactly allowed such physical contact, but with no one watching, you didn't care. You both stayed there for a while, simply holding each other as you cried.  
Obi-Wan relished the bittersweet moment of feeling of his arms around you, your head on his chest, even if it was for such a sad reason. He knew that this could very well be the first and last time. With your heart beating against his, he felt at peace. As much as he missed his Master, he had to comfort you. He couldn't stand the sound of your tears, so he held you closer and pressed the lightest feather kiss to your hair, hoping that you could get through this together.

Now, you stood at Master Qui-Gon's funeral, silently crying. You didn't mean to, but you didn't know how to make it stop either. The tears just kept sliding down your cheeks. Aware of the stoic Jedi Masters around you, and how you were expected to have control of your emotions, you tried desperately to calm down. Finally, you managed one last shuddering breath as the tears stopped.  
Then you felt Obi-Wan take your hand in his, your fingers entwining together lightly. You glanced over at him, but he continued to stare straight ahead. You realized he must have heard you take the deep breath. Feeling calmed by his presence, you squeezed his hand in thanks. There the both of you stood with the rest of the Jedi, paying your respects to a great and wise Jedi Master.


	5. Secret Affections

You stood outside the ship loading area with Anakin, chatting while you waited for a vessel to take you both to the Senate House, and waiting for a delayed Obi-Wan.  
"Are you excited to see Miss Padmé again, Anakin?" You glanced over at the young man, now grown up and a padawan himself. Ten years you had spent caring for him in the Academy, watching him train under Master Obi-Wan, and treating him the same way you remembered Qui-Gon treating you.  
"Yes, I'm very eager to see her again."  
"I should hope so. You haven't stopped talking about her as long as I've known you. It gets a bit annoying after ten years." Anakin looked a bit miffed at your comment, but you simply smiled good-naturedly. After another moment, you added, "Speaking of ten years. I can't believe how much you've grown in that time. Look at you. You're taller than me now. It makes me angry every time I see you." You pouted and Anakin laughed.   
"Careful, Master Y/N. Anger leads to the Dark Side."  
"Oh, hush you." Using the Force, you yanked on Anakin's padawan braid.  
"Ow!"  
"That's what you get. I used to do that to Obi-Wan all the time when we were padawans. He should have warned you not to get on my bad side." Now it was the young man's turn to pout as you stood there laughing.  
"Anakin, what are you doing? You should be preparing to leave for the Senate House, not chatting Master Y/N's ear off." You and the padawan turned to see Obi-Wan approach, his face contorted in annoyance. Secretly, he was jealous that Anakin made you laugh so much. That you sent so many smiles his way, the encouragement and time you gave him now. And though he hated himself for it, he wanted your affection for himself.  
Before you could defend the young man beside you, Anakin replied, "I am ready Master. We were–"  
"Then perhaps you should board the ship and wait for us there. At least look like you're not trying to hold us up." Obi-Wan interrupted his apprentice, scoffing with impatience. You frowned at the harshness of your friend, and quickly intervened before his padawan could snap at him, "It's alright, Anakin, but maybe you should go." You placed a hand on his arm, making sure to catch his eyes with yours, sending him a kind smile. He relaxed slightly, if only slightly, but still stormed off with a glare thrown at his Master.  
You watched him go for a moment before turning to Obi-Wan with a disappointed frown and a soft scolding, "You shouldn't be so hard on him. We were waiting for you, you know."  
The man protested, "But, Y/N, If I'm not hard on him he'll never learn."  
You shook your head, absently replying, "You catch more flies with honey, Obi-Wan. You catch more flies with honey..." Then you began to make your way to the ship, walking away from your friend. Obi-Wan sighed and moved to catch up, attempting to change the subject, "I see you still haven't accepted an apprentice of your own."  
"No, I have not," you replied simply.  
"Are you sure you don't want to take on a padawan? It's quite rewarding."  
You laughed sarcastically, scoffing at his words, "With how much you complain about Anakin to me, do you really think you're the best person to convince me of this case?"  
"...Yes, well..." The man trailed off, desperately searching for a good defensive argument. Tiredly, you added, "I'm not ready yet, Obi-Wan."  
Finally, the two of you reached the ship where Anakin waited with a slight scowl. You smiled at him encouragingly and he straightened, wiping the frown from his face and seeming to relax.  
About to enter the ship, you were stopped by Obi-Wan grabbing your arm and turning you back to face him.  
"What? What is it?" You asked, worried that you'd forgotten something. The Jedi Master simply stared into your eyes for a moment, making your heart melt a bit. Unfortunately, you usually didn't get more than a gentle hand on your arm or shoulder, as the Jedi frowned upon affection. The last time you hugged him was when Master Qui-Gon had died. And sometimes it took all you could not to wrap your arms around the Jedi Master.   
You had realized your growing fondness toward your friend not long ago, but you knew how fiercely Obi-Wan followed the Jedi Code, and you never wanted to get in between that.  
Then the Jedi said, "I'm sorry I've been so irritable lately. I don't want you to be mad at me. Please forgive me." Your face softened into a smile and you pat his shoulder, replying with, "I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you." A wave of relief flashed across Obi-Wan's face, and you quickly added, "But I don't think I'm the one that you should be apologizing to..." You tipped your head towards Anakin, still waiting in the craft.  
"Do I have to?" The Jedi Master whined. You shook your head in dissatisfaction, but couldn't help smiling at his childishness.  
"Yes, you do." Your friend sighed, and you began to usher him into the ship as you added, "But do it on the way, because you've already made us late, and if we don't get moving, Senator Amidala won't have a Jedi guard."  
You stepped into the vessel after Obi-Wan and motioned to the driver for take off, eager to finally meet the beloved Padmé.


	6. Geonosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Geonosis.

Jedi poured into the arena, led by you. The sound of light sabers slashing through droids permeated the air. Though you only had one thought in your head, _Obi-Wan_. Your eyes desperately scanned the area, searching for your long time friend who now meant so much more to you.   
As soon as you'd heard they were captured, you went to Master Yoda and Master Windu to help organize a rescue. The entire time, you berated yourself for not heaving gone with him, knowing you could've helped. Perhaps even kept him and Anakin from getting captured.   
You didn't know what you'd do if you'd lost him, but you didn't intend to find that out today.  
Finally, you saw him. Fighting off beasts using only his surroundings, trying to get to Anakin and Padmé, whom were in the same position. Immediately, you sprinted forward, cutting down droids that happened to be in your way. You skid to a stop in front of the beast that Anakin had somehow tamed, looking up at your three friends on its back.  
"Y/N! I'm so glad you could make it!" Obi-Wan's face lit up when he saw you, making your heart swell. You quickly tossed his light saber up to him and replied, "I'm surprised you lasted so long without me!" Obi-Wan grinned and leaped off the back of the beast, landing next to you and slicing the head off of a droid.  
"You were behind this, weren't you?" _He loved you for it._  
More droids surrounded the two of you, and immediately you stood back to back and fought them off, working in tangent as a perfect pair. You worked as a team, better than any other Jedi present, and pushed back hundreds of droids. Finally, you found the time and breath to reply humbly, "Maybe I did. Some of it, at least." You slashed through another droid and turned to Obi-Wan, all joking in your voice gone, "I couldn't just let you die." He finished off one of the enemy and turned to face you as well, looking into your (e/c) eyes and sincerely replying, "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you." _He meant it._  
You smiled brightly at his comment, glad to be needed.  
But suddenly, the smile on Obi-Wan's face vanished and he yelled, "Y/N! Watch out!" He grabbed your arm and pushed you behind him, blocking the blaster fire of multiple droids with his saber, saving you from what would've been your death.  
That's when you noticed the overwhelming amount of back up the droid army had received. More and more kept pouring into the arena, and the number of Jedi dwindled rapidly. The bodies of colleagues and friends littered the ground, and those remaining were backed into an ever tightening circle.  
The droids fired their blasters, forcing you into defensive techniques. Blocking the blasts with your light saber was the only thing you could do.  
"We'll never make it out of this!" You heard Anakin shout over the sounds of fighting.  
"You think this is all the back up we have? That I didn't plan for this? Don't insult me, Anakin!" Just as the words fell out of your mouth, the roar of air support filled the arena. Shots from above began to take out droves of the droid army, and Clone-troopers stormed in, joining the fight. Master Yoda rode in one of the ships, leading the attack. As the ships landed, the remaining Jedi quickly boarded. You made sure everyone got on a craft before moving to join Master Yoda on his ship. But as you did, Obi-Wan stopped you, "Y/N, come with us. We could use your help against Count Dooku." He grasped your sleeve with his left hand in a desperate way, making you wonder about his worry for things to come. As much as you wanted to agree with him and board the ship with Anakin and Padmé, you knew you couldn't. You shook your head in reply and gave him the only explanation you knew, "It's not my fight, Obi-Wan. I have to make sure everyone gets back." His face fell and you placed your right arm on his left, trying to comfort him, "But I'll be there when you return. You can tell me all about how you defeated the evil Master Dooku, then, alright?" You smiled encouragingly, knowing he needed it, and he forced a slight smile in response, but it looked more like a grimace instead.  
"Good luck. I'll see you soon."  
"Of course." He said, affirming your words.  
One final look at each other, expressing all of your worries and encouragement, and then you walked away, your hands sliding down one another's arms, not quite wanting to let go yet. When your hand found his, your fingers linked for just a moment, his doing the same, before letting your arm fall as you boarded the ship with Yoda. The craft lifted into the air alongside the others. You took one last glance at Obi-Wan's ship before they went their separate ways. There was only one thing on your mind, _Be safe, Obi-Wan._


	7. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You visit Obi-Wan in the med bay after the Battle at Geonosis.

You flew through the halls of the Jedi Temple, using the Force to aid your speed. Unlike when you were a padawan, you didn't care who saw you or your lack of composure. You had to get to the medical wing.  
When Master Yoda returned from the battle against the evil ex-Jedi, you had been present to hear the news. Though as soon as you'd heard that Anakin and Obi-Wan were injured in the fight, you rushed to them. You wanted nothing more than to see them alright.  
Finally, you arrived at the medical hall. You pushed your way through to the surgery area, only able to glance at Anakin's body from outside the room, lying unconscious on the operating table while they worked on his severed hand. Knowing you could do nothing for him, you moved on, looking for the care room that they had Obi-Wan in.  
Just as you were about to ask a nurse walking by for the location of him, you heard his voice call out from a room on your right, "Y/N?" You whipped around to see him struggling to sit up on a cot, throwing his legs over the edge and only using one arm. You rushed toward him, immediately demanding, "No no no! Lie back down! Don't get up for me!"  
"It's fine. They said I'll be back to normal in a few–"  
You cut him off, "Oh, look at you! Your arm! Your leg! I'm so sorry Obi-Wan!" You fluttered around him, worry creasing your features as you examined his bandaged wounds, placing a hand on his leg.  
There it was again, that motherly worry that he loved so much. Your hand on his leg, Obi-Wan swallowed thickly. He knew he shouldn't think about you in that way, but as time wore on, it got harder and harder.  
"I should have come with you. I don't know why I didn't. I had this feeling, but I had no idea it would be like this. And Anakin! His hand! I'm so, so sorry! I could've helped, I could've done something. This is all my faul–" Now it was his turn to interrupt, gently placing his hand on your cheek and making your heart beat a million miles a minute, "Shh! This is not your fault, Y/N. How could this be your fault? I will be fine in a few days, and as for Anakin... He'll have a new hand fashioned. Everything is all right. Just calm down." You took a deep breath, listening to his advice. "Though I love how you worry about me." Obi-Wan smirked.   
"If we were still padawans..." You huffed in annoyance and he laughed at your expression. Then the Jedi's face sobered and he quietly breathed, "In all seriousness though, thank you. For everything." His hand found your face again, and his thumb stroked your cheek. You stared into his blue eyes, knots twisting in your stomach and making you feel sick. Then you noticed Obi-Wan leaning towards you, ever so slightly. The knots tightened and your heart felt like it would beat out of your chest. For a moment, you thought he might kiss you. For a moment, you almost let it happen. You wanted nothing more than to let his lips press against yours and fan the flames of your forbidden love, but you knew you couldn't.   
So you turned your head away, removed your hand from his leg and stepped back, away from the love of your life. Obi-Wan's hand dropped. You bit you lip and muttered, "I-I should–should go... Do...something..." Without looking back, you fled into the hall. You only made it a few steps before stopping. You had to take a deep breath, tears filling your eyes as you realized you had given up the only chance you had at being with Obi-Wan, but knowing that it was for the best. You took one more deep breath before pushing yourself forward, past the nurses and doctors, and past the feelings that would destroy you.  
But you knew you couldn't escape from them for long. They would come back. Like they always did. As long as Obi-Wan looked at you with those eyes and smiled that smile, you knew. You knew that you couldn't fight your love for him.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan sat in the medical room, staring at the empty doorway you had fled through. He cursed himself for scaring you off. It seemed obvious now that you didn't have the same feelings for him as he did for you. But oh how he wanted to kiss you, to hold you face and pour into the kiss the passion he had sworn to abandon. But now it was clear that would never happen. It could never happen. With a broken finality, Obi-Wan pushed aside his feelings for you. From now on he would try to salvage his friendship with you, but keep it just that, an innocent friendship. If you would so allow it, after his blundering mistake.  
The Jedi sighed, realizing how foolish it had been for him to lose control over his emotions. But somewhere deep inside, he knew that he would never truly be able to escape those feelings for long. As long as you fluttered with worry over people and smiled with those twinkling (e/c) eyes, he knew. He knew that he couldn't fight his love for you.


	8. Unspoken Goodbyes

Standing outside the Jedi Council room, you cleared your mind as much as you could. You had tried to do this privately with only your former master, Yoda, to know about it, but he had insisted that you announce it to the Council officially. It wasn't something usually done, which kept you questioning why he had asked of it. However, when Master Yoda requests something, it isn't wise to disregard it.  
Taking a deep breath, you pushed the doors to the Council room open and made your way into the center of the semicircle. The Council members were arranged in their seats, calmly awaiting you. You couldn't help your eyes from being drawn to Obi-Wan, but you quickly reassessed your self-control and cleared your mind again, something that almost came easily with your Jedi training.  
When you were ready, you faced the Council and began, "Master Yoda. Council." You nodded toward the semicircle of Jedi Masters around you, giving a slight bow of respect. Master Windu nodded and asked, "Master Y/N, what did you wish to tell us?"  
Understanding the monumental, life-changing decision you were about to make, you took another deep breath. Moving your robes aside, you unclipped your light saber from your waist and held it out in front of you. Not daring to look in Obi-Wan's direction, you began, "I am here to renounce my training and title as a Jedi." You paused as the room grew tense and many council members shifted in their seats. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Obi-Wan's eyes grow wide as he leaned forward, confusion flashing across his face before he realized where he sat and composed himself. Mace Windu spoke again, "May we ask what has brought about this decision?"  
You nodded stiffly and explained, "First, I want the Council to know that I have taken my time to meditate on this decision." You looked over their heads to the bustling city outside the large windows, watching the buildings light up with the golden light of sunset. Without looking back yet, you continued, "I have realized–" You paused as thoughts of the real reason you were leaving crept into your head. Immediately, you pushed them away, knowing full well the mind reading capabilities of the Masters in the room. You returned your gaze to those same Masters and finished your explanation, "I have realized that I can no longer follow the Jedi Code. Not completely. And I respect the Code and those that follow it too much to pretend that I ever could. I will leave quietly and I assure you that I will live in a way that will never bring dishonor to the Jedi. I promise you that." You bowed again and waited patiently for their reactions, however small.  
After a silence that seemed to drag on for an eternity, Master Windu spoke up, "Well. It is your decision. Just make sure you're sincere in it, and the Council will accept your renouncement." You replied, "I am quite sure."  
You approached your former master and held out your light saber, expecting him to take away the symbol of your training. Instead, Yoda held up his hand and said, "Keep it, you shall. Need it, you will." Furrowing your brow at his words, you hesitantly pulled back your arm.  
"Thank you, Master Yoda." You took a step back and bowed again. You added, "Thank you for your time and understanding," and directed it at the entire council. As you left, Obi-Wan caught your eye, but you quickly looked away and exited into the hall.  
You made your way down the pristine halls of the Jedi temple, on your way to your room, to say goodbye to all of your favorite places.  
Just as you approached your quarters, you heard a voice call out, "Y/N!" You turned to see Obi-Wan at the end of the hall, making his way toward you, his eyes fixated on yours, filled with questions. Your shoulders slumped. You had hoped that you could grab your things and make away without having to say goodbye. Finally, he caught up to you as you opened your door and stepped inside. Obi-Wan followed, immediately asking, "Y/N, what are you doing?" You sighed quietly to yourself as you finished placing your few belongings into a pack, and replied, "What does it look like Obi-Wan? I'm leaving. It wasn't long ago when I made the announcement, and I know that your memory isn't as sharp as mine, but still..."   
He ignored your usual teasing, finding the matter at hand much more important, "Leaving? What could have possibly caused you to make such a decision?"  
"You know the answer to that. You were in the Council room with everyone else." You picked up your bag and made your way to the door, but Obi-Wan stepped in front of you. "No, Y/N, I'm afraid I don't know the answer. What you said at the Council meeting made no sense. I can hardly believe that you are unable to follow the Jedi Code."  
"Well then, it's time you learned how to believe in the impossible." You pushed past Obi-Wan into the hallway, but he still continued to follow you. Just as Obi-Wan was about to pester you with more questions, you noticed Anakin walking towards the both of you. As he neared, you pulled him aside, and exclaimed, "Oh, Anakin! I've been meaning to find you so I could say goodbye." You pulled him into a rare embrace, and after his initial shock, the young man quickly hugged you back. When you stepped back though, you could the the confusion still on his face, made more evident as he asked, "Goodbye?"  
You opened your mouth to explain, but Obi-Wan interjected, "Ah, yes. Anakin, Y/N has gotten the idea in her head that she needs to leave the Jedi. Talk some sense into her, will you? Go on. Be the voice of reason. The Force knows why she won't listen to me." He grumbled and motioned for Anakin to talk to you. You bit your lip and shook your head, hoping against hope that Anakin wouldn't. It took all you could not to stay as it was, but if the young man that you had cared for in the many years he had been in training asked you to, you didn't think you could refuse. Anakin's eyes flicked back and forth, analyzing your defeated face and Obi-Wan's slightly smug expression, since he knew that his padawan would be on his side. Seeming to understand the situation, the tall boy put his hands on your shoulders and looked over at his master. Then he turned back to you and said, "I think that Master Y/N is wise enough to make her own decisions." He glanced at Obi-Wan again with a spiteful shrug before continuing, "And if she thinks this is the best choice for her, than perhaps we should respect that." Your heart filled to the brim with relief and gratitude for his words. Obi-Wan's mouth couldn't seem to stay closed as he gazed in betrayal at his apprentice. Anakin gave you a final farewell hug and stepped back to give a small bow towards his master before walking off. It was only returned with a glare to the back of his head.  
With a slightly renewed assurance in your future, you continued to the loading station that would take you back home. A grumbling Obi-Wan still trailed behind, muttering, "Of course now is the time that the boy decides to have manners and a respect for people's opinions. When else could he possibly display those traits? Not with me! That's for sure..." You cracked a half smile at the complaints of his padawan, now a more frequent occurrence.  
As you neared the loading bay, a small ship came into sight, some people bustling around to get it ready. It was a passenger ship sent from your home planet to take you to the palace. A man approached you, gave a deep bow, and took your bag to load onto the ship. You allowed him and made your way to the open doors to board the vessel yourself, but again, Obi-Wan stopped you. This time, he placed a hand on your arm and turned you to face him. You sighed, "Right. Yes. Can't forget to say goodbye to you, can I?" You forced a smile and looked up at the face of your forbidden love, knowing that he had no idea how you felt about him.   
Still ignoring your comments, he asked with desperation in his eyes, "Y/N, I can't possibly believe that you would leave for no reason. The only explanation is that something is forcing you away. Who or what is it?"   
"Nothing, Obi-Wan. No one is driving me away..." Even you could feel your lie radiating through the Force. Obi-Wan frowned and replied, "You could at least put in the effort if you're going to lie to me." You groaned in frustration and stepped onto the ship, trying to get rid of your friend by simply hoping he'd leave.   
It didn't work. Obi-Wan stepped up to the edge of the ship, looking up at you, determined to get an answer of why his best friend was leaving him and everything she had worked for her entire life, "Just tell me, Y/N. Who is making you do this?"  
You tried to push down the emotions that swirled in your chest and think of a believable lie, but then you realized that you were no longer a Jedi. You didn't have to suppress your feelings anymore. Finally, you began, "If you must know–"  
"Yes, I must."  
You placed your hand on Obi-Wan's cheek, looked down into his eyes, and finally admitted, "If you must know, it's you Obi-Wan. You're the one driving me away." Confusion contorted the Jedi master's face as he stood in front of you, loving the feel of your hand on his cheek, but not quite knowing what your statement meant.   
Tears welling in your eyes, you bent slightly and kissed his cheek, pressing all of the feelings you had hid for so long into the one brief moment of contact.   
Trying to keep your voice from cracking, you managed to whisper, "Goodbye, Obi-Wan," before entering the ship and quickly closing the doors. As soon as he was out of sight, you didn't bother to hide your pain and grief anymore. The tears spilled, leaving salty tracks on your cheeks.  
You motioned for the pilot to take off, and took your seat. As you rose into the air, you glanced out the window to see a shocked Obi-Wan standing on the platform, watching your ship depart. You rubbed the tear streaks from your cheeks and took a deep, shuddering breath. The Jedi, the Masters, the Codes, even Anakin and Obi-Wan were now all behind you. And you knew you could never go back.

Obi-Wan stared at the spot in the sky where your ship had disappeared, not entirely sure of what just happened. His mind finally processed it and he took a gasping breath. He had driven you away? How? What did he do? He couldn't help but think of the almost kiss in the medical wing. Was that it? Did he scare you off so much that you left the Jedi Order? Then what did that kiss on his cheek mean? The spot still burned with the feeling of your lips. He always wondered what a kiss from you would feel like.   
Suddenly, it hit him. You were gone. It was as if a hand reached into his chest and began to squeeze the life out of him. He had been the one to drive you away, and you probably hated him. Now Obi-Wan knew why the Jedi discouraged attachments. The pain in his heart was more intense than he thought he could bear. A part of him wanted to go after you, to bring you back. But another part of him knew he couldn't. If this is what you wanted, if this is how you felt, he didn't want to pressure you into something different.  
Obi-Wan continued to stare at the sky, his heart silently breaking with an unspoken goodbye.


	9. A Jedi Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are now the Queen of your Kingdom.

The last person seeking council left the throne room. Every day you accepted a plethora of your kingdom's citizens looking for your wisdom and fairness in disputes or problems that plagued them, as expected of the Queen. The line was exceptionally long today, and most of your morning passed by the time you finished.  
Just as you collapsed into the large throne, the door opened again, making you sit up and try to make yourself presentable for whomever may be arriving.  
"It's only me, your highness." Kairha, your personal body guard and friend, quickly closed the door behind her and swiftly made her way to the throne. She stopped at your feet and bowed deeply before straightening and giving you a wide smile. You relaxed into the throne again, glad for her presence.  
"Yes, Kairha? What do you need?"  
Your friend tilted her head and pressed her lips together, a sign that you might not like what she had to say. Indeed, you were right, "Wellll... It's not so much something _I_ need, but rather something _you_ need. To know."  
You sat up again, and replied warily, "Whaaat? What did you do Kairha?" She shifted her weight, gripping the blaster at her hip and blew a piece of her wavy blonde hair from her face before answering, "Your majesty is aware that the Clone Wars are worsening."  
"I am..."  
"And the kingdom, not to mention the entire system, is growing uneasy. Most people believe that with your previous entanglement with the Jedi," your eyes narrowed at the mention of your old life. Kairha knew not to bring up those memories unless absolutely necessary. She acknowledged your slight glare with a nod, but continued nonetheless, "That you might be a target for the Federation or their patrons... The Sith..." You exhaled heavily and looked away, slightly more than annoyed with the mention of the evil organization that wanted to take over the Galaxy. The chief of your guard quieted and added, "Though there are some rumors that perhaps your highness would have joined the Sith after abandoning the Jedi..." You turned back to your friend and quickly replied, "You know I would never–"  
"Yes. I know that your majesty, but the rumors are gathering some traction. You have been threatened."  
You stood and waved off the statement, "Those are hardly worth our concern."  
"There was an attempt on your life last week!"  
"A coincidence, I'm sure!"  
Kairha stomped her foot and glared at you, tightening her grip on her blaster, "Don't be stupid, Y/N! You're not stupid enough to ignore this any longer!" After a moment, you sighed, knowing she was right. You stepped down from the platform your throne sat on and stood in front of your friend, finally admitting, "Fine. You're right. What do you propose? We could increase security around the palace–"  
"No. You need a professional guard. A Jedi guard."  
You scoffed, "I hardly think I need a _Jedi_ guard! I am perfectly capable of handling myself; I trained in the ways of the Jedi before becoming a Queen, if you remember. I have my own light saber! I have you!" You smiled at your friend, hoping she would take the compliment and forget the idea about calling the Jedi to protect you. Kairha frowned and replied without emotion, "I know that you are capable in a one-on-one battle against any foe your majesty, but that won't exactly help if someone attempts to blow you up."  
You held up your finger to get her attention, then pointed at yourself and replied matter-of-factly, "Force sensitive." Kairha wasn't impressed. You sighed again, "Fine. Fine. I assume you've already put in the request for the guard? When should I expect them?"  
Your friend tilted her head, replying, "Umm... I think right about now, actually."  
"What?!" Just then, the throne room doors opened to reveal the two Jedi that would be protecting you. You gasped as you made eye contact with someone you hadn't seen in a very long time. "Obi-Wan?" You whispered to yourself, seeming to lose your ability to breathe for a moment.  
The Jedi Master had a beard and shorter hair now, and what once was a boy, now a young man, trailed a few feet behind him. Anakin. No longer a padawan, and with hair much longer than you remembered. Still frozen in your spot, your lost love and his former apprentice continued to come closer. Obi-Wan's eyes bore into yours, never breaking contact, full of an intensity you couldn't quite place. Finally, they stopped in front of you. Kairha began to introduce them, "My Queen, this is your new personal Jedi guard. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Anakin Skywalker. Jedi, this is Queen–"  
"Yes, we have met. We were in the Order together." Obi-Wan's voice shook you to your core and made your knees weak. You never thought you'd hear it again.  
Somehow you managed to get your voice and body to work again and you bowed stiffly to the Jedi Master, barely muttering, "Master Obi-Wan." Then you turned to Anakin as he joined the three of you, seeming to have been held up by something. When you saw the face of the young man, you couldn't help your own face from bursting into a grin as you threw your arms around him and exclaimed enthusiastically, "Anakin! I'm so glad to see you again! I missed you so much!" The young Jedi returned the hug, giving a questioning glance over your head to his friend beside him, who's shoulders slumped in a disappointed way. You pulled away from Anakin as Kairha cleared her throat and said, "Well, I'm glad you are all familiar with each other, but I hoped we could go over some strategic planning in the war room? If you don't mind?"  
"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Anakin, will you go with the Commander to to war room? I'd like a moment with the Queen." Obi-Wan stepped toward you, pleading with his eyes that you wouldn't object. You bit your lip and turned to see Kairha raise an eyebrow. You took a deep breath and replied, "Yes. Kairha, please escort Anakin there, and we'll catch up later." You forced a reassuring smile that she didn't buy for a second, and turned away to face your old friend.  
You heard Kairha lead Anakin away, giving her apologies for the war room being under construction, considering that before the Clone Wars your kingdom hadn't even had a war room.  
As their voices tapered off, you led Obi-Wan onto a small balcony adjoining the throne room. For a moment, you both simply stood in silence, admiring the view of your kingdom. You couldn't bear to look at your old friend, and almost cringed when he spoke up, "Y/N, I'm sorry." You turned to look at him, your eyebrows drawing together in confusion.  
"What do you have to be sorry for? Kairha is the one who invited you and Anakin here. I hardly think you had anything to do with that. She's stubborn and rebellious on her own–"  
"No, Y/N. I'm sorry that I drove you away."  
"Oh," you looked away as you replied, realizing what he was referring to. The day you left him and Anakin behind. Obi-Wan was still apologizing, "I'm sorry that I forced you out of the Order. That I ruined our friendship. I never intended for that to happen. You must know that."  
He took your hands in his, making you look up at him again.   
You regretted telling him that he drove you away, it was your feelings that did it. He couldn't help that. It had nothing to do with that day. Quickly, you reassured him, "Obi-Wan, no. No, that's not why– You didn't drive me away. I left because... Because of my feelings for you..." You pulled your hands out of his and turned back to look out at your kingdom.  
"What?" He stared at you, a million thoughts racing through his head. He held his breath, waiting for you to explain. Hesitantly, you did, "I–I left because I loved you... Because I still do..." You took a sharp intake of breath and squinted your eyes shut, accepting whatever fate this admission had for you.  
It was silent for a moment before Obi-Wan breathed, "I–I always thought you loved Anakin, with how much time you spent with him and doted on him." Looking over at your old friend, you laughed, "You know that Anakin has only ever loved Padmé, whether it is wise for him to or not. And I, on the other hand, I have only ever loved you." Obi-Wan let out a deep sigh, and tilted your chin so that you would look at him. He asked, "Oh, Y/N. Why didn't you tell me this earlier? If only I had known. I would've left the Jedi Order for you."  
You jerked away from him, indignantly replying, "Shut up. I didn't want that. I didn't want to tear you away from your entire life, just for some girl. Besides, this is better for the both of us... Out of sight, out of mind."  
At first, Obi-Wan was startled by your out burst, but he quickly recovered. Reaching out to you again, he replied, "Y/N, you have never once left my mind. Ever since the moment you took off from Coruscant, my thoughts have only been about you. Y/N, you have to understand, I have loved you since we were padawans. I still do."  
Your chest swelled with hope and happiness for what he was saying. And before you knew what was happening, Obi-Wan's lips pressed against yours. The kiss was light and sweet, barely there, but still sent sparks through you. Without thinking, you kissed back, relishing the moment you had always been waiting for. But suddenly, you came to your senses and pulled away, breathlessly scolding Obi-Wan, "What are we doing?! You're still a Jedi, and I'm a queen! We can't–"  
"I know! I know..." He cursed under his breath, hating the rules and barriers that continued to keep you both apart. He wanted so badly to just ignore them all and be with you, and yet responsibilities still called. Knowing all of this yourself, you added, "You and Anakin are my protectors. That is all this is, and all it should be. I suggest you join Kairha and Anakin in the War Room, they must be wondering about us. Tell Kairha I'll be in my chambers." You turned your back from him and stared out at your kingdom once more, desperately trying to hold back tears as you gripped the railing.  
"Y/N–" He attempted to comfort you, sensing your pain, and reached out to place a hand on your shoulder, like he always did when you were both still Jedi.  
"Obi-Wan, please... Just go..." Your voice cracked and you willed him away with your thoughts. Finally, he seemed to oblige. With a sigh he began to leave and replied quietly, "As you wish, Your Highness."  
As his footsteps receded, tears began to slip down your cheeks. Even as you watched your kingdom shine in the beautiful sunlight, it still seemed as if everything was falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's fun? Making your's and Obi-Wan's relationship a lot like Anakin's and Padmé's. Lol. Sorry. This is literally that scene where they kiss and she's all like oh no! I shouldn't have done that! We can't be together!   
> It's even on a freaking balcony overlooking your kingdom! Yikes, this is a bad story.


	10. Order 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah. You know what's going to happen in this one...  
>  Get ready everyone, because this is the Final Chapter!

You didn't know why you were walking through these halls again. It had been years since you had been in the Jedi Temple, but something compelled you here. The Force, if you had any say in it.  
Somehow, though, your peaceful reminisce of days gone by was interrupted. As you approached the front of the Temple, preparing to leave and still wondering why the Force sent you back here, you began to hear the screams. Instinctively, you darted through the halls toward them, already pulling out your light saber but not turning it on. When you knew you were close, you slowed and kept your senses alert. You peaked around a wall to see... Destruction and chaos.  
Bodies of fallen Jedi littered the ground. Fires dotted the scene as well as somewhere else in the Temple. The Temple itself was in wreckage, torn apart and slashed through, with what you knew to be light saber marks. No blaster could do this.  
Fear struck you like lightning, coursing through your body following the realization of who did it.  
The Sith.  
Only the evil, vicious Sith Lords could cause such chaos. No Jedi would fight each other, you knew that much.  
When you saw that the coast was clear, you ran to the aid of the closest Jedi. It wasn't someone you recognized, but you sensed their life still clinging to the Force. You immediately assessed their wounds, trying to see if there was any way you could save them. However, they stopped you, grabbing your hand desperately and saying with urgency, "The padawans! The children! He's going after them!"  
Your eyes widened in horror, knowing what they meant, and rushed off into the Temple. Even though you had no idea who this "he" was, you knew you would stop him from hurting anyone further, no matter what it would take.  
Nearing the padawan hall, you slowed down and readied your weapon again. At the opening, you stopped and listened, hearing the nervous chatter of small Jedi in training. You couldn't quite hear what one of them said, but you knew they were speaking to someone. Then you heard the unmistakable sound of a light saber switching on.  
Without hesitation, you dashed into the room behind the figure cloaked in black. Turning on your own light saber, you shouted, "Stop!"  
Slowly, the figure turned, finally showing their face.  
You gasped, "Anakin?"  
His face twisted in confusion, "Y/N, what're you doing here? You're not a Jedi anymore."  
In shock, all you could reply was, "Anakin, did you do this?" You already knew the answer, but you still refused to believe it. Not him. The Dark Side couldn't have taken him. Not that sweet little boy that you knew and loved.  
"Leave now, Y/N. Leave, and you won't have to see this."  
"See what? They're already gone." Anakin turned around sharply to see the young padawans had fled during your confrontation. He angrily turned back to see you readying yourself for battle. The once innocent boy, lunged forward, now with rage on his face.  
You side stepped, avoiding his saber. He swung again, and you blocked him. The two light sabers sent off sparks as they continued to clash and slide against each other. As you fought him, you pleaded, "Anakin! Stop this! Please! Just stop!" He ignored your pleas and yelled, "You have no idea the power of the Dark Side! You can't defeat it, Y/N! None of us can! Just give up!"  
You faked a hard left swing, then Force threw Anakin into the wall. He slumped to the ground, dropping his saber. You stepped up to him, pointing your own at his chest. You knew you had him. A single thrust forward and he'd be dead. He would no longer be able to hurt people. The Dark Side would no longer control him.  
But as you looked into the face of the little boy, remembering your time with him, remembering Padmé, you couldn't do it.  
Using your hesitation, Anakin grabbed his saber again, quickly knocking the point of yours away from his chest. You backed up, he sprang forward. The battle was on again. This time, knowing your weakness, Anakin had the upper hand. He continued to push you back. His light saber slashed to the right, but then cut under and sliced your forearm. You gasped and with the flick of his saber, he knocked yours out of your hand. You stumbled and fell at his feet.  
The young man towered above you, raging, "Don't you see? The Dark Side is stronger! It has always been stronger, and it always will! You would be wise to join us, Y/N! You've already renounced the Jedi! With your abilities of the Force and the power of the Dark Side, you will be unstoppable!"  
With tears in your eyes, you looked up at him and sobbed, "What happened to little Anakin?! What happened to the little boy that I knew and loved? Bring him back! Please..." He continued to stare down at you as you tried applying pressure to your wound. He lifted his light saber, ready to finish you off. Still crying, you closed your eyes and accepted death, happy to finally be free of this pain he was causing you. Then you heard footsteps. You opened your eyes to see Anakin walking away, leaving you behind without looking back.  
As soon as he left, you gasped and began to cry again. You didn't bother to get off of the floor, too distraught and feeling torn apart.  
Nothing was as it should be.

Lying on the floor, gripping your forearm where it had been cut, you heard footsteps again. Thinking Anakin had returned to finish the job, you looked around for your light saber. Seeing it just out of reach, you stretched out your uninjured arm to Force pull it toward you. Just as the intruders entered the room, you managed to wrap your hand around the weapon and swing it in front of you, switching it on. But when your eyes landed on Yoda and Obi-Wan, you immediately turned it off and dropped it.  
Obi-Wan ran to your side, a worried, "Y/N," leaving his mouth the moment he saw you. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his lap. You didn't resist him. You needed it too much right now.  
"What happened?" Your former master asked, making his way over to you. Wiping away tears, you explained to the two of them the horrible fight that you had with Anakin. When you finished, Obi-Wan stared at you in shock, "No. No, Anakin would never– He wouldn't–" Yoda simply nodded as he heard your tale, now he sighed and began to walk away. Looking over his shoulder at the two of you, he motioned for you to follow and said, "Come. Much to amend, there is."

Many long, troublesome hours later, you found time to breathe again. After Obi-Wan fought with Anakin, leaving him on a volcanic planet to die, and Padmé had given birth to the twins, and both of those children were consequently separated for their safety, finally, you and Obi-Wan stood on Tatooine. In the light of the two setting suns, you stared at each other, having left Luke with his uncle and aunt.  
"Stay with me, Y/N. Please." His eyes full of longing and pain, Obi-Wan took your hand. You opened your mouth to reply, but he continued, "The Jedi have disbanded. The rules are no longer in place. Please, don't leave me when I need you most. Just say you'll stay with me."  
"I'm still a queen, Obi-Wan. I have to take care of my people. And I don't think they'd accept me abandoning them at such a hard time."  
"So you'd abandon me instead?"  
You sighed, looking away, not wanting to leave him again, but not knowing another way. Then it struck you.  
"Come with me, Obi-Wan." He hesitated, and you knew what he was going to say before he said it, so you added to ease his worries, "Only for a while. Until this madness has calmed and I can freely appoint a new queen. Please see the sense in this, Obi. It'll work." You held your breath and waited for his reply. You could tell from his face that he was thinking about it, but you didn't dare invade his mind to see what he thought.  
After agonizingly long seconds, he smiled and said, "You're right. I think it will work."  
Without thinking, you pressed your lips to his, frantic and exploding with joy. He kissed back almost instantly, moving one of his hands into your hair as you grabbed his robe in your fists and leaned into his chest. His other hand snaked around your waist and pulled you closer to him. You kissed him as long as you could, trying to freeze the moment in your mind forever. Every touch, every taste, every smell. Unfortunately, though, you had to pull away to breathe. But you didn't stay away. Instead, you stared into each others' eyes as you pressed your foreheads together.  
"I love you, Y/N."  
"And I love you, Obi-Wan."

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It's over! I hate the ending! I'm sorry if it sucked! Join me next time for more reader insert stories with your favorites: the Doctor! The Winter Soldier! Henry Mills? Maybe? All coming to an AO3 near you! ...At some time in the future! Maybe... I don't know... I'm still thinking about it... Anyway! I really hope you enjoyed this, Y/N!


End file.
